


Seven Things

by PerspectiveJewels



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Klaus and Sunny are mentioned along with the Quagmires, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerspectiveJewels/pseuds/PerspectiveJewels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain things can describe certain people, & Violet Baudelaire was no exception to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events or Violet Baudelaire, & I am not associated with Lemony Snicket/Daniel Handler in any way.

She’s  **an inventor,**  
& an amazing one at that.  
She has gears in her head   
& they only turn when a ribbon is in her hair.  
Ask her to make something & she can do it in a heartbeat,   
with almost anything & everything she can find.

She’s **a sister,**  
with two younger siblings  
who she loves with all her heart.  
She holds the two as the most important people in her life,  
& wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she were to lose them.

She’s  **a protector,**  
with a promise held so dear to her.  
She will do anything to keep it  
& ensure that her siblings are safe,   
even if it means she has to die to keep them alive.

She’s **an orphan,**  
who lost her parents at only fourteen  
& now they are merely ashes around her feet.  
No one truly knows who or what caused the fire,   
but she has a pretty good guess of who it was.  
Too bad her guess is completely wrong.

She’s **broken inside,**  
but she picks up the broken pieces  
& tries putting them back together again.  
There is only so much a girl could truly take,   
& she has reached her limit.  
But she keeps forcing herself to take more & more,   
just for the people who she loves the most.

She **used to be a young girl,**  
but she was forced to grow up too quickly.  
There’s no time to be a young girl in this troubling world,  
& perhaps she knows that better than anyone else.

She’s **lost almost everyone,**  
the two friends she made  
& the one who she came to love.  
She’s lost all of her guardians in some way,   
from them dying to them giving her up.  
But she still has her two younger siblings,  
& perhaps she’ll soon find the others once more.  
For now there’s a new hope for the three of them in the darkness,  
& she hopes that it doesn’t disappear before they reach it.


End file.
